


Waiting

by krisrussel



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisrussel/pseuds/krisrussel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their lives consist out of a lot of waiting, sometimes good, sometimes bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the SparkyBunny on LJ for Anuna_81 who requested 'waiting' with a happy ending! Hope you like it sweetie!!! And big thanks to Andy for putting this together!

The first time John Sheppard remembered ever actively waiting for something was when he was ten and his dad was arriving back into the country after being abroad for half a year on business. He had missed his dad fiercely and together with his brother and mom they waited at the airport. The plane had a last minute delay due to unforeseen weather, so they had to wait much longer than expected. But when John finally saw his dad, he couldn't stop himself from running towards him and jumping in his arms. His dad held him close and whispered how much he had missed him. John tried not to cry, but he couldn't help it.

Four years later he was flanked by his dad and brother, waiting for news from the doctor about his mother. It seemed to take hours before the man walked out of the OR with a solemn look on his face.  
John already knew what he was going to say and when his father put a hand on his shoulder for support, he ran off. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to face the truth. He ran off and never looked back, not even when his father or brother tried to reach out to him. That stubborn streak was something he had inherited from his mother.

\---

The first time Elizabeth remembered ever actively waiting for something was when she was six and her father was arriving back into the country after being on a diplomatic mission for over two years. Her mother had been nervous for most of the day and Elizabeth had spent most of the morning with Diane, her nanny, who tried to explain to Elizabeth that her father would stay at home now. The concept sounded foreign to the young girl and it made her nervous to suddenly have a man around the house. An hour before her father was supposed to arrive, her mother called her downstairs to keep her company while they waited. She barely remembered him and hid herself behind her mother's legs when he walked through the door of the house. He crouched down to her level and held his arms open. Her mother pushed her forward and a moment later she found herself in a warm embrace while her father silently cried and whispered that he would never leave them again. To her own surprise she clung to him, willing him to never leave.

Twenty years later she held her mother's hand while they sat next to her father's bed. She kept an eye on the heart monitor and they waited in silence for the inevitable to happen. She'd be there for her mother for as long as she possibly could.

\---

The wait was always the hardest.   
Elizabeth stared at the gate for the umpteenth time that day. His team was late... again.  
She should be used to it by now. Should be used to the fact that they almost always checked in late or came back late.   
Sometimes it was only a couple of minutes, sometimes almost an hour. But she really should be used to it by now.  
Glancing at her watch once more, she sighed and stood up. It had been almost an hour now and knowing their tendency to get into trouble, she got up and walked straight over to Chuck.  
"Should I dial M57-497?" He asked as she came up next to him.  
She gave him a small smile. "Please, do."  
As Chuck began dialing, the gate started lighting up.  
"Incoming wormhole!" He said and cancelled the dialing process.  
"Shield up."  
The gate locked and Chuck stared intently at the screen. "Colonel Sheppard's IDC."  
She let out a relieved breath. "Lower the shield."  
Chuck nodded while Elizabeth walked towards the stairs and started descending them.  
Only moments later a disheveled team stood in front of her.  
"Sorry we're late," John said and pointed at Rodney. "Dr. Smart here discovered some quicksand and decided to take a swim in it. We had some trouble getting him out."  
The silence coming from Rodney told her he was still a bit startled from the entire experience.  
"Go to Carson to get checked out," she ordered them. "The debriefing can wait until morning."  
As she watched them leave, she let out another relieved breath.  
The wait was over.

\---

The wait was always the hardest.  
She wasn't in the infirmary much, but whenever she was, it was something dire. Something that could cost her her life.  
Raking a hand through his hair, John leaned against the doorframe and watched her.  
Another crisis was happening and he should get up to the control room, but he didn't want to leave her alone. He wanted to be there for her. Wanted to wait by her bed until she opened her eyes.  
Sighing, he knew he couldn't do that. When she was in here, he had her job and he had to lead their people.  
He walked to the bed and gently grasped her hand in his.   
"You better make it through this, you hear." ~I can't do this without you.~  
Squeezing her hand a bit, he let go and stepped back.   
"I'll be back later."  
Hours later, after the crisis had passed, he was back by her side. A silent guardian by her bed.  
The events of the day caught up with him though and he fell asleep in the chair, his hand only an inch away from hers.  
He awoke when a warmth covered his hand. Opening his eyes, he looked straight into her eyes and a weight lifted off of him.  
"Hey, you're awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Better." She smiled.  
He squeezed her hand gently and let out a relieved breath.  
The wait was over.

\---

Waiting for something good can seem to last a lifetime.  
John wasn't sure he had ever felt this nervous before. He was standing in his dress-blues in front of the Atlantis gate, Ronon and Lorne next to him. Teyla, Kate and Katie were opposite of him. Carson was in between them, almost standing under the gate.  
They were surrounded by friends and colleagues.  
"Is it me or is this taking really long?" John asked Ronon quietly.  
The big warrior grinned. "That's just you, buddy."  
John took another breath and tried to calm his nerves.  
It was then that the music started up and the crowd made way to reveal the bride.  
She took John's breath away and he couldn't stop staring at her. The pale green dress hugged her curves in all the right places. Her curly hair, that was longer now, framed her face beautifully and she looked truly happy.  
His heart was beating out of control as they approached the small party in front of the gate.  
"Who gives this bride away?" Carson asked.  
"Her mother and I," Rodney said with a tinge of pride in his voice. But then he turned to John. "You better take care of her!"  
John smiled and answered without hesitation: "I will."  
That seemed to satisfy Rodney and he turned back to Elizabeth to give her a gentle kiss on the cheek.  
"Good luck."  
"Thanks," she laughed.  
Rodney nodded and took his place next to Elizabeth's mother. The older woman gave him a thankful look.  
At the same time Elizabeth had taken her place next to John and he had gently taken her hands in his.  
"You look so beautiful."  
"You don't look so bad yourself."  
They both smiled.  
"I've waited a long time for this."  
"So have I," she assured him.  
"Then let's get started, shall we?" Carson said with a tinge of amusement in his voice.  
Both John and Elizabeth nodded and turned to him.  
"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony."

\---

Waiting for something good can seem to last a lifetime.  
Elizabeth stared impatiently at the doors of her room.  
"How much longer will it take?"  
John couldn't help but smile at the impatient tone in her voice.   
"They'll be right back."  
"This is taking too long."  
"It's only been a couple of minutes."  
It was funny how, for once, he was reasoning with her. Not that he would point that out to her right now.  
Gripping his hand tight, she gave him a scared look.  
"What if something's wrong?"  
John moved from his chair to sit on her bed and wrapped his arms around her.  
"Sweetheart, she'll be fine."  
Elizabeth gave him another scared look and he held her closer, kissing the top of her head.  
"She'll be fine." He whispered reassuringly in her hair and he felt her relax slightly.  
"Here we go." Carson said as he entered their room and handed the bundle in his arms into Elizabeth’s impatient outstretched hands.  
John smiled widely as he saw his wife holding their daughter close to her.  
"How is she?"  
"She's one perfectly healthy little girl." Carson grinned. "We did all the standard tests and it's all good."  
"Thank you, Carson." John said and shook the Doctor's hand.  
"No problem lad. Take care of them both."  
"Always." He assured him and turned back to his family.  
"Sweetheart?"  
Elizabeth turned to him. "Yes?"  
"I love you."  
She smiled broadly. It had taken them ages for them to admit it to each other and to hear him say it now, almost so easily, made her happiness only rise.  
"I love both of you."  
"We love you too... Daddy."  
John beamed with pride and took his daughter from Elizabeth. Staring at her small face and button-nose, he barely could believe everything they had lived through to get to this point. If he had to do it all again, he would, just to relive this moment.  
They had waited for this little miracle less than 9 months because in the end she decided to come out two weeks early. But she was healthy and fine and completely theirs.  
He would protect both of them. No matter what.

The End


End file.
